sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
David Harbour
| birth_date = | birth_place = White Plains, New York, U.S. | alma_mater = Dartmouth College | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1999–present }} David Kenneth Harbour (born 10 April 1975) is an American actor. He is best known for his role as Jim Hopper in the Netflix science fiction horror series Stranger Things (2016–2019), which has earned him a Critics' Choice Television Award in 2018. He has also received Primetime Emmy Award and Golden Globe Award nominations for the role. Early life Harbour was born in White Plains, New York, to parents Kenneth and Nancy (née Riley) Harbour. Both of his parents work in real estate, his mother in residential and his father in commercial. He attended Byram Hills High School in Armonk, New York, along with other actors Sean Maher and Eyal Podell. Harbour graduated from Dartmouth College in Hanover, New Hampshire, in 1997. He was a member of Dartmouth's Sigma Phi Epsilon fraternity. Career Harbour began acting professionally on Broadway in 1999, in the revival of The Rainmaker. He then made his television debut that same year in an episode of Law & Order, playing a waiter. He appeared again in 2002 in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, playing a child murderer. Harbour portrayed the recurring role of MI6 Agent Roger Anderson in the ABC series Pan Am. In 2005, he was nominated for a Tony Award for his performance in a production of Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?. Harbour is also known for his role as CIA Agent Gregg Beam in Quantum of Solace, as Shep Campbell in Revolutionary Road, and as Russell Crowe's source in State of Play. He also received praise for his role as spree killer Paul Devildis in a 2009 episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Harbour's other film credits include Brokeback Mountain, The Green Hornet, End of Watch, and Between Us. In 2013, he played a small role of a head doctor in the television series Elementary. From 2012 to 2014, he also played the recurring role of Elliot Hirsch in The Newsroom. In 2014, Harbour played the recurring character of Dr. Reed Akley in the first season of the historical drama series Manhattan. In 2015, Harbour was cast as Chief Jim Hopper in the Netflix science fiction horror series Stranger Things. For his role in the series, Harbour has received nominations for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series (2017 and 2018) and the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film (2018). Harbour has won a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2017) along with the rest of the cast. Harbour portrayed the title character in the film reboot Hellboy (2019). He will also co-star as Red Guardian in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Black Widow (2020). Filmography Film Television Theatre Awards and nominations References External links * * * * David Harbour at TV.com }} Category:1975 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male Shakespearean actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:People from White Plains, New York